


Определи Термин "Встречаться"

by heavenlygift



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 2 gay 2 function, Happy Ending, M/M, but jehan makes up for it in sheer awesomeness, enjolras x grantaire, enjoltaire - Freeform, exr - Freeform, it's already longer than planned, many dates, oblivious!Grantaire, obvious!enjolras, opposite of fake dating AU, so many dates, they're just so dumb, this had the potential of running on so long, trying to date and failing AU, two gay idiots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlygift/pseuds/heavenlygift
Summary: Анжольрас очень старается пригласить Грантера на свидание, честно.Предупреждения: упоминание алкоголя (без злоупотребления), отсылка к наркотикам (один раз, без конкретики), немного мата.





	Определи Термин "Встречаться"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Define "Dating"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123407) by [ShitpostingfromtheBarricade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade/pseuds/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade). 



> Примечание автора: Я знаю, что Жеан сильно по-курфейраковски сассный. Он просто в высшей степени задолбан Анжольрасом и его нежеланием делать то, что нужно сделать. Я обещаю, он будет куда нежнее, когда с Грантером всё разрешится.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: спасибо замечательному автору ShitpostingfromtheBarricade.

— Я **никогда не** … встречался с женщиной!  
По комнате разносятся стоны.  
— Анж, я вижу тебя: давай-ка пей, — задабривает его Жеан, более шумный чем обычно.  
Анжольрас хмурится:  
— Разве это вообще называется «встречаться», если не обе стороны проинформированы и дали согласие?  
Курфейрак фыркает:  
— Что это вообще значит? Ты встречался с кем-то, не зная, что вы встречаетесь?  
Приготовленный Анжольрасом ответ прерван криком с другого конца комнаты.  
— Дважды! — орёт Комбефер.  
Предатель.  
— Дважды?? Как это вообще произошло? — задаёт провоцирующий вопрос Фейи.  
Анжольрас вздыхает.  
— Первый раз, мы встречались. С каким-то парнем из класса. Сходили на пару встреч, это было не волшебно, я сказал ему, что не заинтересован.  
— О нет, нет, нет, ты мне не это рассказал, — говорит Комбефер. Пара стаканов пива делают его действительно опасным. — Ты сказал мне, что сказал ему, что ты будешь очень занят. Что он был очень мил. Что он все еще может писать тебе, и вы можете погулять как-нибудь, но ты не приоритизируешь это над своей работой.  
— То есть… — Жеан хочет собрать кусочки воедино.  
— То есть Анжольрас порвал с ним так мягко, что тот даже не осознал, что все кончилось! — не выдерживает Курфейрак, со смехом хлопая себя по колену. Все смеются вслед за ним.  
— О Боже, Анжольрас, — выдыхает Эпонина. — Иисус Христос, как ты дожил до стольких лет?  
— Целеустремлённость и неимоверные усилия, — торжественно изрекает Комбефер, и Анжольрас мысленно обещает себе однажды припомнить ему это.  
— За целеустремлённость и неимоверные усилия, — произносит тост Фейи, и все поднимают свои стаканы с разнообразным содержимым.  
— А с девушкой? — спрашивает Жеан после того, как каждый выпил.  
— О Боже, с девушкой. Как я должен был знать, что походы в библиотеку, кофейню и на футбол являются свиданиями?  
— О чувак, дай угадаю. — Анжольрас переводит взгляд на Грантера, раскинувшегося на кресле-мешке в углу комнаты. — Ты понял только тогда, когда она попыталась поцеловать тебя?  
— Хуже! — Комбефер явно заслуживает всего, что Анжольрас с ним в итоге сделает. — Он понял, когда она его бросила!  
— Ну и дерьмо, Анжольрас. Даже не поцеловал её? После по крайней мере трех свиданий? —Баорель мотает головой в неверии.  
Анжольрас, фрустрированный, выпивает полбутылки своей воды.  
— Я даже не хотел с ней встречаться! Я даже не знал, что мы встречаемся! Встречаться с кем-то — это обоюдное действие, как дорога с двусторонним движением. Человек не может решить это самостоятельно, все действующие лица должны быть на одной волне! — Он все-таки позволяет себе глотнуть пиво, и Бог знает, оно отвратительно на вкус. Он с тоской смотрит на кричаще-яркие коктейли Эпонины и Жеана. — Честное слово, во всех отношениях должен быть момент чек-ина, на котором проверяется, что все правильно всё понимают.  
— Тихо, тихо, — говорит Эпонина, подавая остальным сигнал к следующей серии.  
— Развивая затронутую тему, — объявляет Баорель. — Я **никогда не** ходил на свидание с кем-то, кто не в курсе, что это свидание.  
Анжольрас пытается притвориться, что делает обычный глоток напитка, но все глаза устремлены на него, ни одна душа не двигается.  
— Ооо, мистер Чек-ин слишком хорош, чтобы чекиниться на собственном свидании? — усмехается Эпонина.  
— Эй, это не честно, Эп, — заявляет Грантэр, и Анжольрас знает, что Грантер, поправляющий Эпонину, _не равно_ Грантер, защищающий Анжольраса. — Я думаю, нам всем нужно помнить, что этот человек буквально порвал с парнем так аккуратно, что тот неделями пребывал в неведении, а также, возможно, всё ещё не собрался с духом сказать той бедной девушке, что они по сути никогда не встречались.  
Анжольрас старательно избегает зрительного контакта с кем-либо.  
— Анжольраааааааас, — добродушно протягивает Курфейрак.  
— Ну, Анж, расскажи про это не-свидание с этой не-женщиной, — провоцирует Эпонина.  
— Нечего рассказывать, — кому-либо в этой комнате, в любом случае. — Мы пошли гулять, не было похоже, что ему хорошо. Столкнулись с друзьями, и с ними ему явно было приятнее. Никаких проблем. — Он отпил ещё пива, наконец-то входя во вкус.  
Он тогда думал, что, пригласив Грантера в парк аттракционов, выглядел очевидно и однозначно, учитывая, что ранее Грантер очень восторгался тем парком. Однако, по прибытию Грантер оказался сконфуженным тем фактом, что они вдвоём одни, едва с ним разговаривал и как-то даже обрадовался (как и Анжольрас), когда Боссюэ и Жоли на полной скорости врезались в них час спустя. Анжольрас, смущенный от вспомнившейся неудачи, чувствуя, как его щёки краснеют, надеется, что все заняты выпивкой.  
— Черт, ну дружище, это хреново, — предлагает слова утешения Баорель, и все снова несанкционированно прикладываются к своим напиткам.  
— Теперь моя очередь, — провозглашает Грантер, держа пиво высоко в воздухе и выкарабкиваясь из своего кресла-мешка. — Я **никогда не** катался на роликах спиной вперёд по коридору до своей кухни.  
Доносятся крики протеста и просьбы пересмотреть определённые сценарии, но Анжольрас видит по крайней мере трех человек, пьющих вне игры.

 

\---

  
Свидания. Просто. Прямо. Анжольрас может сделать это.  
Анжольрас говорит речи на митингах. Он чествует права человека. Он собирается защищать людей на суде перед лицом закона. Он может ударить офицера полиции в лицо при правильных обстоятельствах.  
Разница в том, конечно, что ни одна из этих вещей не предполагает его эмоциональной уязвимости.  
Анжольрас гуглил идеи для свиданий допоздна прошлой ночью и все их записал. Это смехотворно, говорит он себе, но чувствует стеснение в груди и кровь на лице уже вытаскивая телефон.  
Он печатает и стирает сообщение четыре раза, пока не получается хорошо – или приемлемо, во всяком случае.  
Он гипнотизирует телефон в ожидании ответа, ощущая напряженный страх где-то в желудке. Он начинает сомневаться в своём выборе: кафе, серьезно? Они ходят в Мюзен на собрания каждый вторник и четверг. Это едва ли впечатляет, едва ли подходит для свидания. По правде, он поэтому и выбрал это место: чтобы вести безопасную игру, выдерживая секретность и налёт повседневности, но он жалеет о своём решении, пока ждёт ответ.  
Когда он смотрит на время, то чувствует себя дураком: нет и 7 утра, Грантэр наверняка только пару часов назад вернулся со смены в баре. Он старается себя занять, убирая комнату, готовясь к выходу и немного поработав, но его мозг отвлечён, и к тому времени, когда он сидит в библиотеке перед ноутбуком два часа кряду, он вряд ли написал больше, чем у него было, когда он пришёл.  
В конце концов, когда телефон вибрирует, и он почти набрасывается на него.  
Это Фер.  _Как сильно я буду жалеть о прошлой ночи?_

_Я ещё не решил._

_Жду с нетерпением._

Анжольрас улыбается сухому юмору и наконец расслабляется достаточно для того, чтобы снова взяться за работу.  
Когда через три часа сообщение всё-таки приходит, Анжольрас только закончил писать одну работу и принялся за свою речь.

_Конечно. В 16:00 ок?_

_16:00 идеально_

  
\---

  
Анжольрас пытается не ёрзать за столом. У него есть список тем для разговора на салфетке рядом с ним, нацарапанный двадцать минут назад, когда он пришёл в Мюзен в 15:45. Он делает глубокий вдох и встаёт, чтобы заказать ещё пряного яблочного сидра, когда видит его.  
Грантер, по-видимому, пришёл с уличного концерта, гитара висит за спиной, волосы растрёпаны от ветра. Он приближается к столику, криво улыбаясь.  
— Извини, — говорит он, слегка задыхаясь. Грантер что, бежал сюда?  
— Нет проблем. Почему бы тебе не сказать мне, что ты хочешь, и я сделаю заказ, пока обновляю свой?  
Грантер облегчённо выдыхает и протягивает Анжольрасу контейнер многоразового использования с металлической соломинкой, прорезанной через крышку.  
— Они должны знать заказ, когда увидят это, просто попроси как обычно.  
Анжольрас знает, что должен взять его, но стоит и пялится. Когда это он начал носить многоразовую ёмкость с соломинкой? Анжольрас месяцами говорил об этом до посинения, и Грантер каждый раз спорил с ним об их бесполезности. («Это просто модное заявление, пока эко не перестанет быть популярным, а их производство потребляет больше энергии и ресурсов, чем производство тех же сэкономленных бумажных стаканчиков.») Более того, дизайн был красив: Анжольрас не узнаёт ни художника, ни стиль, но знает, что это очень известно, и яркий цветочный рисунок объёмно нанесён тонкими слоями, а не гладко и плоско заполнен.  
— Эм, всё нормально? Я могу и сам сходить, если что.  
— О, да. Да, нормально. Всё прекрасно. — Анжольрас берёт ёмкость и идёт к кассе, знающая улыбка появляется на лице баристы при виде кружки Грантера.  
Анжольрас возвращается за столик с пустыми руками.  
— Итак. Когда ты достал себе кружку?  
Грантер смеётся.  
— Я знал, что ты спросишь. Подарок на день рождения от Жеана.  
— На день рождения? — паника, должно быть отразилась на лице Анжольраса, потому что Грантер усмехается.  
— Не волнуйся, ты ничего не пропустил: Жеан любит дарить людям подарки на собственный день рождения. Ты разве не помнишь?  
Честно говоря, он не помнил. После дня рождения Жеан всегда говорил, что они пожертвовали некоторым организациям от его имени, но Анжольрас никогда не складывал два и два, чтобы понять, что на самом деле они делали.  
— Это красиво.  
Грантер выглядит застенчиво.  
— О, эм. Спасибо. Это не заняло много времени.  
— Подожди, ты сам сделал это? — Анжольрас думает, что Грантер пришёл слишком давно, чтобы румянец на его щеках был от холода или бега. — У меня был свободный вечер, к тому же, это мешает людям присвоить её себе, пока я играю.  
Анжольрас перебирает слова в голове. Это всё имеет гораздо больше смысла, чем захватившая его на полсекунды мысль, что Грантер раздобыл её из-за него.  
Разговор зашёл в тупик, и Анжольрас благодарен бариста, когда она останавливается рядом с ними поставить напитки.  
— Как обычно для Эра, — она улыбается, пристраивая его шедевр, — и яблочный сидр для джентльмена.  
— Мари, что бы я делал без тебя? — наигранно-пафосно превозносит её Грантер, накрывая руками её ручку и смотря на неё с настоящим почитанием в глазах. Выражение его лица становится хитрее, когда он произносит: — Я могу даже проигнорировать то, как ты подчеркнула, что я кто угодно, но не джентльмен. — и над этим она смеётся.  
Анжольрас с сожалением вздыхает, игнорируя тянущее чувство ревности на сердце. У Грантера множество замечательных черт, но больше всего Анжольрасу нравится его способность поладить, кажется, со всеми, кроме самого Анжольраса. Грантеру так естественно удаётся привлекать к себе людей, с легкостью улыбаясь всем подряд, что совершенно недоступно пониманию Анжольраса. Он улыбается этой мысли и делает первый глоток сидра, тепло и специи перекатываются на языке.  
— Так что именно подразумевает твоё «как обычно»?  
— Секрет заведения, — с озорством улыбается Грантер. — Хорошо иметь узнаваемую кружку.  
— О, да ладно, что это?  
— Это строго между мной и персоналом Мюзена, — поддразнивает Грантер.  
Анжольрас делает ещё один глоток. — Виски?  
Анжольрас понимает, что ошибся, как только слово срывается с губ: Грантер всё ещё смотрит с ухмылкой, но уже не затрагивающей его глаза, и судя по тому, как он переводит внимание на напиток, непринуждённости разговора настал конец.  
— Извини, я не хотел—  
— Не, всё нормально. То есть, это же я, так ведь? — Грантер пытается пожать плечом, небрежности в этом жесте не видно и за милю. — В любом случае, ты зачем-то меня позвал, правильно? Тебе что-то нужно?  
Анжольрас взвешивает дальнейшие действия. В том, что Грантер уже здесь, но не догадывается, что это предполагалось быть свиданием, чувствуется некое коварство. — Да, эм. Я подумал, можешь ли ты взглянуть на мою речь? Разнеси её немного, укажи мне на слабые места.  
Это удобно. Это знакомо. Грантер, кажется, возвращается к расслабленной и слегка дерзкой версии себя к тому времени, как Анжольрас вытаскивает лэптоп и открывает документ.  
— О, чувак, сколько у меня времени?

  
\---

  
Анжольрас в фруктовом саду.  
Уже завтра день рождения бабушки Анжольраса, а он вообще-то печёт ей яблочный пирог каждый год. Обычно он пользуется помощью крайне осторожного Жоли и крайне терпеливого Жеана, которые всегда заканчивают тем, что чуть ли не вгрызаются друг другу в глотки. Жеан называет это «философской дифференциацией по природе рецепта». Анжольрас же предпочитает просто… тщательным образом отобрать яблоки в этом году. И завербовать других добровольцев.  
«Другими добровольцами» оказывается Грантер.  
Когда подтягивается Анжольрас, Грантер уже на месте, волосы скрыты под шлемом, пар поднимается над его Загадочной Кружкой.  
— Так когда придут остальные? — спрашивает он, делая большой глоток и скорчив эффектную гримасу. Анжольрас подозревает, что в его Арт-Кружке сегодня необычное содержимое.  
— Никто больше не смог прийти, — Анжольрас врётне не задумавшись. Он не говорил, что другие приглашены, но был готов к ожиданиям Грантера на этот счёт. — Давай начнём?  
Пока Грантер переваривает информацию, Анжольрас с притворным интересом уже осматривает желтые яблоки, висящие ближе всего.  
— Тебе они нужны для выпечки, так? — уточняет Грантер, как если бы Анжольрас не пересказал ему вчера весь план. — Тогда тебе не нужны эти. — уверяет он, поднимая руку Анжольраса с яблока. Анжольрас говорит себе, что ничего при этом не чувствует. Анжольрас не умеет себе лгать.  
— Что ж, раз уж ты такой эксперт, флаг тебе в руки.  
Они проходят вдоль ряда, Грантер останавливается сделать фото каждый раз, когда видит особенно жуткие или интересной формы деревья, «для вдохновения». Они не так много разговаривают, и Анжольрас подумывает заставить Грантера сознаться в этом неумелом блефе.  
— Вот то, что тебе нужно, — наконец говорит Грантер. Дерево выглядит так же, как и все остальные, и Анжольрас почти это озвучивает, но Грантер продолжает. — Это яблоки для выпечки. Те жёлтые яблоки, что ты смотрел, были бы слишком сладкие для пирога. Эти куда больше подходят для тарта, и когда ты начнёшь их готовить, сладость появится сама по себе и станет более интенсивной.  
Он подаёт Анжольрасу яблоко на пробу, и Анжольрас на мгновение очень благодарен тому, что видит Грантера так близко и что у Грантера хороший прицел, потому что он словил его малейшим движением руки. Он осматривает яблоко, оглаживая его сквозь перчатки перед тем, как откусить.  
Грантер прав: это _тарт_ , слишком _тарт_ , чтобы просто есть, но с учётом сахара в рецепте, сохранённом на его телефоне, _«тарт»_ — это, возможно, именно то, что ему следовало искать.  
— Отлично, — говорит он. — Тогда давай сначала нарвём их на два пирога, а остальное заполним более условно съедобными яблоками.  
— Условно съедобными, — говорит Грантер, качая головой. — Я не знаю больше ни одного человека, который разговаривает так, как ты. Ты как сексуальный учебник.  
— Комбефер так разговаривает, — Анжольрас поправляет, стараясь игнорировать то, как заставляет его чувствовать Грантер, называющий его «сексуальным».  
— Я знаю единственного человека, который разговаривает так, как ты. — великодушно исправляется он. — И он только умеренно сексуальный – хотя значительно более понятный – учебник.  
— Говорит единственный человек, которого я знаю, отвечающий на запрос источника вопросом о стиле цитирования. Раз уж мы обсуждаем «сексуальные учебники». — Анжольрас напоминает себе, что всего лишь вторит Грантеру, умышленно бросая беглый взгляд на его лицо, чтобы оценить его реакцию, а не на его старую кожанку, фланель, слишком узкую белую майку или хорошо сидящие джинсы.  
Грантер открывает и затем закрывает рот. В конце он говорит:  
— Ну блин, среди нас много разных экспертов, и у каждого есть свои предпочтения. К тому же, выбранный стиль очень много говорит о человеке.  
— Оу?  
— Правда.  
— Например?  
— Нуу, — протягивает Грантер, — если кто-то просит тебя о стиле Ассоциации Современных Языков, ему не место в твоей жизни. Просто и ясно.  
Анжольрас смеётся и решает, что сегодня свидание может получиться.

  
\---

  
Сегодня свидание не получается вообще никак. После того, как Грантер посмотрел на рецепт, выбранный Анжольрасом произвольно на просторах Интернета, он посмеялся и объявил, что они идут за покупками. Анжольрас мысленно делает пометку никогда не пытаться пойти на свидание с Грантером, которое бы включало в себя принятие каких-либо решений. Или поход за покупками. Или магазины продуктов. Или какой-либо вид критического осмотра составляющих его кухни.  
— Как это у тебя нет палочек корицы? Ты знал, что готовишь сегодня пирог, и не взял даже палочек корицы? — Честно говоря, Анжольрас никогда не видел палочек корицы кроме как в декабре и понятия не имел, что они вообще как-то относятся к корице, кроме как названием, но Анжольрас не намеревался доставлять Грантеру удовольствие об этом знать.  
— Что не так с нормальной корицей?  
— _«Что не так с нормальной корицей»_ , ты вообще слышишь себя? Молотая корица для украшения блюда на конечной стадии. Мы варим яблоки и настаиваем вкус! Палочки корицы – это единственно верная опция! — Грантер кидает бутылку с палочками корицы в корзинку, и Анжольрасу сложно понять, как все эти многочисленные продукты в итоге редуцируются в каких-то два пирога.  
— У тебя хотя бы есть кулинарное вино?  
Наконец, у Анжольраса есть хоть что-то, о чём он может честно засвидетельствовать.  
— Да, у меня есть кулинарное вино, — говорит он, пожалуй, с излишним облегчением.  
— Цвет?  
— Эм… красное?  
— У тебя есть дома какое-нибудь белое вино?  
— Эм… — Анжольрас не очень любит белое вино, а вино Комбефера кажется слишком хорошим для готовки.  
— Я так понимаю, что нет. Пойдём, найдём самое восьмидолларовое вино в этом достойном заведении.  
— Подожди, — говорит Анжольрас, волнуясь, что пожалеет об этом. — Нам действительно нужно готовить с вином?  
Грантер вздыхает.  
— Анжольрас, я хочу, чтобы ты покопался в памяти. Подумай хорошенько вот о чём. Это твоя бабушка, правильно? Старая добрая бабуля Анжольрас?  
Она его родная бабушка по материнской линии, но он пропускает мимо ушей эту вольность.  
— Ты француз настолько, насколько вообще можно быть вне Парижа, так что я предположу, что она прирождённая француженка. Это так?  
Анжольрас кивает.  
— Я знаю о Франции немного, — это ложь, но Анжольрас позволяет Грантеру продолжать. — Однако есть несколько вещей, которые, я знаю, французы делают очень хорошо, например: принимают кучу конституций за 250 лет. Капитулируют. Протестуют. Молчаливо не соглашаются с требованиями работников общественного транспорта. Штампуют известные романы на уйму страниц. Готовят. Хлеб. Сыр. Вино. Это верно?  
Анжольрас хочет возразить, но в интересах правоты Грантера просто кивает снова.  
— Твоя бабушка когда-нибудь хоть раз съела кусочек твоего пирога?  
Анжольрас осторожно обдумывает ответ. Сказать по правде, последние несколько лет она под разными предлогами не ела пирог, и в прошлом году он даже не был разрезан к тому времени, когда праздник закончился и он уходил.  
— Нет, — медленно говорит он.  
— Давай-ка постараемся в этот раз, ладно?  
Анжольрас стонет, огорчённый и побеждённый, и после обсуждения природы восьмидолларовых вин они наконец-таки выбирают какое-то одно.

  
\---

  
Очень сложно спорить из-за не записанного на бумаге рецепта во время готовки, но Анжольрас, морщась, осознает, что изумительно хорош даже в этом.  
Грантер не позволяет Анжольрасу помогать с чем-либо, связанным с начинкой, и пока от плиты разносятся запахи, он вынужден с завистью принять тот факт, что Грантер знает, что делать.  
Анжольрас, напротив, всё ещё ломает голову над бессмысленными указаниями, которые дал ему Грантер. Чего ради ему понадобилось сливочное масло и холодная вода для корочки? Сделать однородную консистенцию будет только сложнее. После того, как Грантер второй раз ловит его за попыткой заменить масло и воду на более подходящие по температуре, он решает, что будет делать по методу Грантера, просто ради того, чтобы доказать его недействительность.  
В это время, мускулы в его руках и плечах совсем не рады.  
Но он всё-таки раскатывает четыре круга, укладывая два из них в формы для выпечки, которые у него были.  
— Окей, — говорит Грантер позади него, и его дыхание подозрительно близко к шее. Анжольрас коротко обдумывает вариант податься назад, чтобы протестировать дистанцию. — Толщина корочки выглядит хорошо, почему бы тебе не разрезать остальные два на полоски для узора решёткой.  
Анжольрас понимает отдельные слова Грантера.  
— Разрезать что? — Анжольрас поворачивается, и вау, Грантер близко.  
— Решётку, — повторяет он, делая шаг назад. — Знаешь, такой рисунок крест-накрест, бывает почти на каждом яблочном пироге? — теперь, когда Анжольрас задумывается над этим, он предполагает, что это так. — Вот, как насчёт я сделаю один и покажу тебе. А ты сделаешь другой.  
Анжольрас благодарен предложению Грантера, потому что он бы никогда не разобрался в этом сам. Это, по сути, плетение, но с тестом. Холодное, тугое тесто. Когда он заканчивает, ясно видно, где его работа, а где Грантера: пару раз он взял сверху вместо того, чтобы продеть снизу, и концы поразительно неровные, но в целом это лучше, чем он думал, что может сделать, когда проснулся этим утром, а Грантер просто светится за работой.  
— Отлично, это идеально! — восклицает Грантер, и Анжольрас рад, что тот достаточно добр, чтобы не указывать на истинное состояние его теста. Грантер возвращается к помешиванию своей откровенно божественной смеси на плите и произносит:  
— Окей, я думаю, почти всё. Можешь принести сюда формы для пирога?  
Анжольрас безропотно приносит, как сказано, к явному удивлению Грантера, и кладёт каждую на заранее приготовленные подставки под горячее. И даже берёт полотенца и прихватки для следующего шага.  
Оба кладут горячие формы туда, где уже находятся противни. Анжольрас в курсе, что он поджимает края пирога куда медленнее, чем следует, но он хочет быть уверен, что с ними всё в порядке. Это всегда было его любимой частью выпекания пирога. Когда он наконец поднимает взгляд, Грантер следит за ним – без нетерпения, но с легкой улыбкой, исчезнувшей, когда Анжольрас спрашивает, на что тот смотрит.  
— Ни на что, — отвечает он. Он обмазывает решётки маслом — Анжольрас не помнит, чтобы видел, как оно готовилось — и посыпает сверху сахаром, затем они вдвоём засовывают оба пирога в разогретую духовку, поддоны под формами предотвращают побег излишков теста.  
— Иииии поставим таймер, — говорит Грантер, вытирая лоб обнажённым предплечьем. Он снял свою куртку, когда зашёл, но на нём всё ещё фланелевая рубашка с закатанными до локтей рукавами. Анжольрас с усилием отрывает взгляд от его рук.  
— Так что ты хочешь делать следующие — Анжольрас вглядывается в таймер. — два часа?  
— Мне вообще-то нужно идти, — говорит Грантер. — Посмотреть кое-что, встретить кое-кого, ты знаешь, как это бывает.  
Желудок Анжольраса делает кульбит.  
— Я надеялся, ты сможешь забрать один пирог с собой?  
— О чувак, это было бы круто, — с неподдельным энтузиазмом говорит Грантер. — Может, я просто пошлю Жоли или Боссюэ зайти за ним? — Грантер делает секундную паузу, лицо искажается в раздумье. — Лучше всё-таки Жоли.  
— Да, можно, конечно, — Грантер натягивает куртку. — Эм, день рождения моей бабушки завтра.  
— О, мило, обязательно передай мои поздравления!  
— Комбефер обычно ходит со мной, но у него планы, — планы включают в себя охоту на мусорщика с помощью мотоцикла и специальных приспособлений, даже не спрашивайте. — Как ты думаешь, ты мог бы пойти?  
Грантер выглядит удивлённым на секунду, а затем смеётся.  
— Как бы сильно я ни хотел встретить матриарха клана Анжольрас и всех остальных разных Анжольрасов, я буду сильно занят завтра. Плюс, — добавляет он со смущённой ухмылкой, — Я не уверен, что мне по силам тягаться с твоей семьёй.  
Анжольрас хочет возразить почти на каждое его замечание, но дверь уже открыта.  
— А. Ну, может, в следующий раз.  
— Может, — кивает Грантер. — Я напишу тебе, как Жоли выйдёт!

  
\---

  
Его бабушка съедает три куска.

  
\---

  
И это снова продолжается: свидание в театре. Концерт классической музыки. Открытый вечер стендапа. Футбольная игра. Созерцание грёбанных звезд.  
Во время ночи в кино Анжольрас наклоняет голову на плечо Грантера. Когда они идут в поход, то лежат рядом и засыпают держась за руки и свернувшись друг к другу для тепла. Весь Мюзен знает имя и обычные заказы Анжольраса, и чаще да, чем нет, они также ждут, пока он даст Арт-Кружку Эра.  
И всё-таки, ещё не похоже, что Грантер хотя бы догадывается. На одном из ужинов по четвергам, куда они ходят перед встречами ABC, официантка принимает Анжольраса за бойфренда Грантера, и Грантер спрашивает, беспокоит ли его это, после того, как Анжольрас её поправляет.  
— Нет, не особо.  
— Окей.  
Когда библиотекарь спрашивает, как долго они встречаются, Грантер даёт ей знать, что они не вместе, и та извиняется.  
Когда они идут в ночной боулинг (Анжольрас ненавидит боулинг, но Грантер играет как вышедший на пенсию профессионал), пожилая пара рядом с ними воркует на моменте, где Грантер помогает Анжольрасу принять правильную стойку:  
— Уии, ты помнишь нас такими? — Анжольрас уже был покрасневшим из-за прикосновения Грантера, но Грантер внезапно отходит в сторону, и Анжольрас видит, что тот тоже зарделся.  
— Ай, прости, делай как сам знаешь, — извиняется Грантер. Анжольрас мажет, мяч уходит на желоб.

  
— Жеан, я просто не знаю, что делать, — Анжольрас говорит, развалившись на чрезвычайно удобной кушетке Жеана.  
Жеан потягивает фруктовый смузи через изогнутую трубочку, бумажный зонтик, разумеется, на месте. Он уселся на вращающийся стул за столом для завтрака, ноги скрещены, взгляд направлен на Анжольраса через всю комнату и зелёные блестящие очки «кошачий глаз», лиловое боа из перьев вокруг шеи. Два часа дня. Анжольрас не может решить, завидует он или нет.  
— Понятно, — ещё один глоток. — Я предполагаю, ты ещё не пытался его проинформировать, что это свидания?  
— Я пытался! Я имею в виду, вроде да, — лицо Жеана непроницаемо. — То есть, нет, не совсем.  
Очень длинный глоток. Напиток почти полностью выпит, и Анжольрас волнуется, что придётся сидеть и ждать, пока Жеан выпьет ещё один. Если так, он собирается попросить себе тоже.  
— Понятно. Что ж, — говорит Жеан, спрыгивая со стула. Анжольрас задаётся вопросом, так ли проводит Жеан обычно понедельники, сидя в пушистых боа и солнцезащитных очках. — Вот что я хочу от тебя, — Он строчит на кусочке бумаги ручкой с огромным тканевым цветком на конце. У Жеана кипы бумаги и множество подобных ручек по всей квартире. — Я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал это перед тем, как в следующий раз позвать его на эти ваши «не-свидания-но-вообще-свидания»… встречи. Дословно. Слово в слово. Никаких оправданий, исключений, «если», «и» или «но» на этот счёт.  
Жеан бросает бумажку Анжольрасу на живот.  
— Это очень—  
— Прямолинейно. Я знаю. Это потому что вы оба ужасно глупые. Умилительные, чудесные, невероятные, пылкие, искусные. Глупые. И я обещаю, я делаю это потому, что люблю обоих очень трепетно.  
— А сейчас, у меня есть планы на сегодня, такие как накуриться по полной, слушая Florence and the Machine и походу отмечая, какие поэмы Пабло Неруды звучат круче всего голосом Дарта Вейдера. Если у тебя нет намерений присоединиться ко мне в этом устремлении — а я был бы искренне рад, если бы были — тебе разрешается покинуть это место с миром.

  
\---

  
Анжольрас смотрит на кусочек бумаги рядом с ним снова. Он напоминает себе то, о чём уже знает: он может это сделать, велика вероятность, что Грантер будет согласен, и даже если нет, это его не разозлит. Анжольрас закрывает глаза, вспоминая, каково было просыпаться рядом с Грантером в палатке, их дыхание смешивалось, левая рука была необъяснимым образом затеряна в волосах Грантера.  
Он _может_ это сделать.  
Пятница. Анжольрас хочет пойти с Грантером кататься на роликах. Они могут попить вместе горячего какао под пледом, что спрятан в багажнике машины Анжольраса. Это приемлемо.  
Его руки распростёрты над бумажкой рядом. Он делает ещё один глубокий вдох и складывает её, пряча в нагрудный карман рубашки. Он поднимает взгляд, когда звенит колокольчик над входом в Мюзен и машет Грантеру, приближающемуся к их обычному столику, за которым он сейчас сидит, но уже встаёт, чтобы взять Арт-Кружку Грантера.  
Когда он возвращается, Грантер выглядит нервным, пальцы барабанят по столу и одна нога покачивается из стороны в сторону.  
— Всё в порядке?  
— Да, просто—просто холодно, — напряжённо говорит Грантер. Он не ждёт, что Анжольрас ему поверит, но так или иначе Анжольрас не подаёт вида.  
— Я тут подумал—  
— Пока ты не закончил мысль, — говорит Грантер. — Я вообще-то должен кое-что спросить.  
— О, — Анжольрас очень хочет сказать ему сейчас, до того, как снова растеряет весь запал, — Пожалуйста.  
— Мы много зависали в последнее время, и наши друзья меня немного донимали из-за этого. Я не против, и я знаю, ты обычно не поправляешь незнакомых людей, когда мы вместе, но я имею в виду… они и твои друзья тоже. И я не хочу производить для них неправильное впечатление или вроде того.  
Сейчас кажется самым подходящим моментом. Лёгкие Анжольраса сжимаются, а желудок делает сальто. Он подумывает вытащить бумажку Жеана, но уже знает все слова наизусть, и сверяться по бумажке не сильно поможет делу.  
— Грантер. Я бы хотел пойти с тобой кататься на роликах сегодня вечером. Как на свидание. Я беру тебя на свидание. В качестве моего бойфренда. В романтическом и относящемся к моногамии смысле. — Он делает глубокий вдох. — Это приемлемо для тебя?  
Лицо Грантера ярко-красное, и Анжольрас чувствует, как смягчается улыбка, лёгкие расслабляются.  
— Э—да. Да. Это было бы. Это было бы мило. Да, пожалуйста.  
Появляется Мари, выглядящая как будто с радостью опрокинула бы их кружку и чашку на головы соответственно, если бы они не содержали горячих жидкостей.  
— О боже, вы двое идиоты, — шипит она перед тем, как уйти.  
— … мы всё это время ходили на свидания, не так ли?  
— Да. Да, это так.  
— Какое из них было самым первым?  
— Парк аттракционов?  
Грантер исторгает поток нецензурной лексики на языке, который Анжольрас не может даже распознать.  
— Я написал Жоли и Боссюэ в тот день!  
— Ты саботировал собственное свидание?  
— Я не знал, что это было свиданием!  
— Ну, ты ошибся, правда?  
— Говорит тот, кому понадобилось четыре месяца, чтобы перейти к сути? И позволь сказать, если тебе понадобится четыре месяца, чтобы порвать со мной, как с тем бедолагой как там его звали—  
Женщина за соседним столиком обеспокоенно на них оглядывается, но Анжольрас и Грантер смотрят только друг другу в глаза с отчётливой мягкой нежностью, и их пальцы переплетены, даже когда они пререкаются.


End file.
